big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
ComicsCreatorz's(Pig Lover) Top 3 Least Favourite Characters in Big Nate
Hello everyone, ComicsCreatorz (Pig Lover) here! Today I'll be counting down my top 3 least favourite characters in Big Nate! Please note that this is my opinion and if you have a different one, that's great. It's just my silly personal opinion and I'm glad you can enjoy these characters when I personally can't. Anyway, onto the countdown! My 3rd Least Favourite Character is.. Randy.. where do I begin? His personality is more boring than watching paint dry. He's your average 'middle school bully' kid and he has his own posse who don't look older than 12 and minor characters that rarely are in the Big Nate strip. Randy has nothing new to add, Peirce just added him randomly, whenever Nate gets beat up, 90% of the time it is Randy. Randy adds nothing new to the story and he's a very useless character in my opinion. My 2nd Least Favourite Character is.. Dee Dee. Oh no.. I HATE '''this character. Dee Dee is your average 'drama queen'. Dee Dee is the most annoying character in the strip, I would be fine if Dee Dee was in the novels, but she got added into the strip and just like Randy, adds nothing new to the story, just a small character that doesn't need to be added. In fact, she barley talks in the strip, she just adds a corny punchline at the end. Dee Dee is not needed in the strip, thankfully Dee Dee is rarely seen in the strip. Characters That Didn't Make The List Here are some dishonourable mentions before we get to #1. Dishonourable Mentions Chad.. no, no, no. Go ahead and hate me for this, I'm not changing my opinion. Chad is an overused character, recently we had an arc that was related on Chad being mean, this arc was boring and already used with Nate being clean, instead of messy. Now, Chad is mean. Chad is sickly sweet that he makes 'A Troll in Central Park' look like Family Guy. Chad is more of an Arthur 2.0. I hate Chad as a character. The only plus is that he isn't annoying as most characters in modern Big Nate. Kim.. UGH! Kim is the most unrelatable, stupid and irritating character in Big Nate. This character is not funny, relatable or clever in any single way, the only reason I put them in dishonourable mentions is because she got over Nate and we rarely see her in the comic. Peter.. come on! Peter is a Jimmy Neutron 2.0. Except that he's a useless character or if not the worst. Peter is only there if Peirce is running out of ideas or we have another boring arc about Peter reading with Nate. Not to mention I find it a bit rude that Peirce is making fun of how he has a lisp, but Peter isn't that annoying, he had a few good arcs, but he's more of Nate's first grader sidekick. THE WORST CHARACTER IN BIG NATE IS.. Beware, if you don't know who this character is, you're better not knowing who they are. It's no other than Miranda. I HATE Miranda. I'd rather drink a liter of bleach, do a fortnite dance in front of the entire world, jump off a building than see a Miranda arc, that's how much I HATE this character. The worst part is that no matter how far we go in this comic strip, Miranda NEVER changes. She's that bossy, bratty, whiny and irritating kid. I'd go on, but there is too much to complain about Miranda. If you enjoyed this article, feel free to comment and give some feedback, it'd be massively appreciated. ''This is ComicsCreatorz (PigLover) signing off!' Category:Big Nate Characters Category:Opinions Category:Rankings